Always and Forever
by Rukama
Summary: ONESHOT/SONGFIC Jan Di appreciates everything Ji Hoo had done for her, why couldn’t they be together anymore? Song: Steep by Nina


_Softly, gently_

_I will let you down_

_'Cause I don't love you_

_In the same way now_

_I can hold you_

_But not with lover's arms_

_'Cause you are more of_

_A brother to me now_

_'Cause I can lie next to you_

_But I can't lie to you_

"Ji Hoo-sunbae…you're sleeping already?" Jan Di softly asked the tired boy. She got his light snores from him as a reply. His head lay on her shoulder, tightly holding one of her hands. She smiled. She stroked his cheek with her free hand, soothing the worries the boy had ever been thinking of. His bed wasn't far, so she was able to lay him down to sleep properly.

When he was sound asleep again, she held onto his hand again. Looking at his very peaceful face made her heart skip a beat. Her face began to flush but she was able to shake off the idea from her head. She had loved Ji Hoo before. She sighed. Her heart gives her so many troublesome feelings. She quickly gave him a peck of the cheek before leaving.

She had to stop, she very much loved Jun Pyo and she was very happy to know that Ji Hoo was right beside her.

_So walk into the sun and watch me_

_Run into the rain_

_For you, the future's easy, so don't weep_

_For me, it's getting steep…_

"Sunbae…you don't have to worry about me." Jan Di smiled as she gave him a playful shove.

"I already told you, I'm Jan Di's one and only firefighter." He softly replied as he messed up her hair. She couldn't help but giggle.

But she couldn't be happy all the time. The problems of poverty within her family, her stand against the mother of Jun Pyo, the limited time she can spend for her studies. She really didn't want Ji Hoo to get involved with this. He was to be the successor next to his grandfather. She didn't want to get in the way…

_I loved you for_

_Exactly who you are_

_And I'd say we've come_

_The nearest yet by far_

_'Cause I can lie next to you_

_But I can't lie to you_

She loved Ji Hoo not because he was an F4 but because he was always there ready to help her. After she was humiliated in front of the whole school, he was there, telling her not to cry anymore. From then, they would always meet by the emergency stairway, talking about what went on about their lives.

He understood why she liked Jun Pyo but he kept reminding her that he'll do whatever it takes to take care of her if anything went wrong. That's what Jan Di liked about him. She entitled her whole trust to him. She knew Ji Hoo wouldn't do anything to hurt her

_So walk into the sun and watch me_

_Run into the rain_

_For you, the future's easy, so don't weep_

_For me, it's getting…_

_Steeper_

_From where the dark that's where I want to be_

_Steeper_

_From going somewhere you won't want to see_

But the problems got even worse. Her family had to move to a faraway fishing village, her friend's family had been endangered as well because of President Kang. [Jun Pyo's mother] Jan Di couldn't take it anymore; she hated it when the people she loved were in jeopardy because of her. She sighed. _Even Ji Hoo couldn't put out the fire in my heart…_

_So walk into the sun and watch me_

_Run into the rain_

_For you, the future's easy, so don't weep_

_Yes, I will watch you_

_Walk into the sun and watch me_

_Run into the rain drops_

_For you, the future's easy, so don't weep_

_For me, it's getting steep…_

5 years later, Jan Di was able to pull through to being a doctor. Ji Hoo was there with, already a doctor. She smiled again. He was always looking out for her while Jun Pyo was away, wanting to prove himself to her just like he promised. Jan Di wasn't very lonely since Ji Hoo was with her. She knew they couldn't have a romantic relationship. Her heart was filled with Jun Pyo's love.

But with Ji Hoo and Jan Di, they've promised to watch each other's back whenever the times got bad. She can never forget the time she fell in love with Ji Hoo in the past…

Her Soulmate…

_________________________________________________________________

=FIN=

~owari~


End file.
